


Sound Off, one-two

by Stennerd



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck cares about his found family, Buck is a worry wort, Mentions of Suicide, Researcher Buck, Sleep deprived eddie, he loves his research, mentions of depression, worried little bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: a short little one-shot from promptabuddieBuck takes it upon himself to have the entire fire fam check with him every night after reading an article about the high rates of depression among firefighter. Eddie forgets one night and does not expect the blond to come blazing and frantic to his house
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Sound Off, one-two

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if this is a little incoherent, I ended up writing it in the middle of the night instead of sleeping. I wrote this one a while ago, on tumblr but thought I'd post it here too 
> 
> Prompt can be found here: https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/190925433313/buck-takes-it-upon-himself-to-have-the-entire-fire

Buck does a lot of research on all sorts of things; whether its rare natural disasters or discovering the most archaic languages known to man, he will learn everything there is to know about it.

It’s only after he got word that a firefighter from another LA station attempted to take their own life, does Buck go down the rabbit hole of researching depression amongst first responders. That is when he comes across an article including statistics of high rates of depression among firefighters.

He brings up the topic at their next shift while they were sat at the table digging into lunch. In his need to make sure that everyone was doing okay, he asks them to send him a message every night before bed to let him know that everything was fine.

Initially they laugh it off and it takes him most of the day to convince them that he is being one hundred percent serious. Once they realised that, he was able to get everyone onboard pretty quickly.

For the first couple of weeks, Buck was the one to initiate the nightly texts and waited for everyone’s replies before being able to go to bed himself. 

By the third week, however, they all seemed to have picked up on the new routine and were generally the ones to send through a quick text sometime during the evening.

From Bobby, he would usually get a message about something one of the kids or Athena might have said that summed up the day.

From Hen he gets a meme or gif that conveys the mood of the day.

From Chim, he gets something simple, like a rating out of 10 of how the day went or a particular emotion that he’s feeling.

And Eddie generally sends him a picture or selfie with Christopher with some kind of caption to go with it.

Occasionally someone might forget, and Buck would send them a reminder and would often get a reply within minutes. But most worryingly, even with a reminder, Eddie still hadn’t messaged him back this time.

~~

For Eddie, it had been a long couple of days. After coming back from a long shift the day before and sending the now habitual message to Buck for the day, he had made Christopher some dinner and then settled him into bed later on.

Not 4 hours after his own head had hit the pillow he was awake again. Christopher turned out to have picked up a stomach bug and had woken him up after being sick in his bed. So, he was up all night looking after his son and waited out the night for the bug to run its course.

Unfortunately for him, he had another 12-hour shift the next day.

Now running on 4 hours of sleep over 24 hours, Eddie was running on fumes by the time he got home. Wrapping Carla with a tight hug in thanks after looking after Chris for the day and already getting him into bed for the night.

Foregoing dinner, he brushes his teeth, kisses Chris on the head and collapses into bed. Instantly falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and completely unaware that he missed multiple messages and calls from an increasingly concerned Buck.

~~

Buck was beside himself with worry and by the second missed call he grabbed his keys and was out the door, thoughts focused solely on Eddie and all the possible reasons why his phone remained silent.

Knowing that Christopher would be home and already in bed at this late hour, Buck opts out of bursting through the door and uses his key. With a shouted whisper of, “Eddie!” he moves swiftly through the house.

Eventually, he comes barrelling into the master bedroom and turns on the light to reveal Eddie still wearing his shoes and work clothes lying on top of the covers.

Eddie for his part was rudely woken by the offending light and groggily opened his eyes to discover a wild-eyed Buck standing in the doorway to his bedroom, chest heaving.

“Buck? What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t text me tonight! I got worried.”

Eddie moves off the bed and stands in front of Buck, placing his hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine. I was so tired today that I completely crashed out as soon as I got home.” 

Now realising that he might have overreacted, Buck looks down and shuffles his feet feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Hey, thank you for coming to check up on me. I know that we don’t say this enough but we really do appreciate you looking out for us like this.” 

Buck looks up at this, surprised. “Of course, you guys are my family.” 

Eddie grins, “And you are our family too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading xx


End file.
